1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-detectable monitoring system and a method for using the same, and more particularly, to a human face image-detectable monitoring system and method that is capable of detecting, enlarging, and capturing a subjects' facial images, compressing the images for records and storage, and thereafter allowing searching and retrieving of the compressed and recorded images.
2. Description of the Related Art
The next generation closed-circuit TV (CCTV) system is a monitoring system having at least one monitoring camera installed at monitoring spots where security is required, and a display for displaying the images taken by the installed monitoring camera in real time. The display is provided on monitors installed at certain places to enable fewer monitoring personnel to observe both usual and unusual situations at the monitoring spots.
Furthermore, the CCTV system records an image signal, such as a video signal taken through the monitoring system on a recording medium, and reproduces and displays the recorded video signal on monitors. A digital video recorder (DVR) system can be an example of one such CCTV system component.
The DVR system captures an analog video signal input from a monitoring camera, and compresses and records the analog video signal on a hard disc drive (HDD) as a high-definition digital video signal. Thus, the captured video signal can be recorded and maintained for a greater period without image quality deterioration so that it can be used in cases that require securing exhibits or searches in the future.
Such a conventional CCTV system uses at least one fixed monitoring camera to monitor and/or record positions where monitoring is necessary. It is impossible however, for the fixed monitoring camera to rotate beyond the fixed direction, therefore it captures images only for a specific spot at the installed position, and often covers and captures images within a wide area rather than a specific, or more narrow part of the monitoring spot. Accordingly, a video signal for the wide area of a monitoring spot has lesser image quality when compared to a video signal taken for a specific part of the monitoring spot, causing difficulties in exactly identifying a subject within the image. That is, since the monitoring camera captures images of both a subject and surroundings rather than images specific to the subject in the monitoring spot, the subject's face is recorded as relatively small so that it is difficult to identify the face and which causes difficulties in securing clear exhibits or evidence for future use.
Furthermore, the conventional CCTV system has a lower recording space efficiency level since it records all video signals taken of subjects and surroundings. Having recorded such a large amount of information, the conventional CCTV system requires a long time to search for a desired video signal.
Accordingly, a need exists for a monitoring system and a method that is capable of detecting and recording facial images from a monitored position, excluding surroundings, such that the images are more useful and the analysis, storage and retrieval of images is achieved in an efficient manner.